Captain Hook
Killian Jones, also known as Captain Hook, is a handsome, fearsome and confident pirate ship captain. Hook relishes every challenge and never backs down from a fight, whether the reward is power, riches, or women. He possesses the meticulous style and old-school manners of a proper gentleman, but beneath that veneer lies a vindictive enemy who will not rest until all his enemies have been defeated... and humiliated. Biography 'Before the Curse' Killian and his ship crew board a dock near the village Rumplestiltskin resides in. One night, they visit a tavern and meet a woman named Milah, Rumplestiltskin's wife. She joins them as they drink and they play some drinking games. Milah tells Killian about her husband during their time at the tavern. When Rumplestiltskin arrives looking for his wife, he finds her with Killian and his crew. He asks Milah to come home, but she refuses. Killian mocks Rumplestiltskin as he tries to get her home. However, Milah eventually leaves them when her so, Baelfire arrives at the tavern too. Later on, Killian and his men leave the town, but with them they take Milah. After Rumple is warned about this, he arrives on Killian's ship and asks for his wife back. Killian tells the man that he can have his wife if he beats him in a duel. After throwing him a sword, Rumple refuses to fight, being too cowardly. Killian then tells the man that if he isn't willing to fight for what he wants, he doesn't deserve it. Many years later, Rumplestiltskin has now become the Dark One. He's in a tavern when he's approached by William Smee, a man who tells him he could give him a magical bean to another land as his fellow crew visit lands and collect many treasures. After this conversation, Rumplestiltskin sees Killian and the rest of his crew. He waits for them outside and pretends to be a weak old man. Killian torments him, but stops when he finds out it is the "Dark One". With new courage and power, Rumplestilstkin offers Killian to a duel; he accepts. Rumple tells him it shall be his last. The next day at dawn, Killian and Rumple meet for their duel. After a long fight, Rumple sticks his hand into Killian's chest, ready to rip out his heart, but he's stopped by Milah, who offers him the magical bean in exchange for their lives. On Killian's ship, while they're about to make the deal, Rumple decides to kill Milah for abandoning Bae and admitting she never loved him. As she dies in Killian's arms, she confesses her love for him. Rumple then chops Killian's hand off, as he was holding the bean. Killian attempts to kill Rumple with a hook, but finds out it'll take much more to kill him. It is later revealed that Killian still has the bean as he conned Rumple. After dumping Milah's body overboard, he attaches the hook he used on Rumple to his arm, making it his new hand. He throws the bean into the ocean and a portal appears, he then announces to his crew, including William Smee, that they're leaving for Neverland. 'After the Curse' 'Season 2' Killian is standing on a seashore near the small island hamlet where the survivors of the Dark Curse reside. He watches the refuge through his telescope, but stops when Cora approaches him from behind. When she stands beside him, she shows him the ash remains of the Enchanted Wardrobe. He mocks them at first but then asks if they can get them to the other world. Cora replies by saying it's a start, but they will need other things first. He asks for the name of their destination, so Cora tells him it's Storybrooke. Killian comments that this is a curious name and then ask if that's where "he" and "she" are. Cora confirms. Happy, Killian tells Cora she will be able to see her daughter, and he'll be able to skin himself a "crocodile". After Cora massacres everyone at the safe haven by ripping their hearts out, Hook hides under some of the bodies, waiting for Emma, Snow, Mulan and Aurora to find him. When they arrive at the haven, they're horrified to find everyone dead, but relieved to see that someone survived, Hook. A short while later he explains to the women that he is a blacksmith from the haven. Emma tells Mulan that she believes he is lying because Cora leaving a survivors is "messy". After being given some water, Hook tells the women that he managed to survive Cora's wrath by hiding under the bodies of those who were already dead. Emma still doesn't believe his story and tells him that she's good at telling when someone is lying to her, but he stays insistent that he's telling the truth. When he offers to guide the women to a portal back to Storybrooke, Emma holds a knife to his neck, asking who he really is. He is later tied up to a tree and Emma attracts the attention of ogre's, stating if he doesn't confess to who he really is, they'll leave him for dead. After much hesitation, Hook finally reveals himself to be Killian Jones, also known as Captain Hook. He tells the women of Cora's plans, but states a magic compass is needed to go to Storybrooke. With no choice but to trust him, they then follow Hook to a giant beanstalk leading to a giant in the sky. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 204 16.png Promo 204 17.png Promo 204 20.png Promo 204 21.png Promo 204 28.png Promo 205 05.png Promo 205 13.png Promo 205 14.png Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Pirates